


Hinakoma Smut Prompts for sinners like me :3

by hanahaki_lesbian



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dominate! Hinata Hajime, I need help, M/M, Smut, Submissive! Komaeda Nagito, i’m so tired, many kinks like oh god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanahaki_lesbian/pseuds/hanahaki_lesbian
Summary: It’s mostly Dom!Hinata and Sub!Komaeda-





	1. Chapter 1

1. Kissing  
2. Discovering Boundaries/Making Rules  
3. On the sofa  
4. Masturbation  
5. Hair Pulling  
6. Oral Sex  
7. Something New  
8. Romantic evening  
9. First time  
10. Blindfolds  
11. No speaking  
12. Sex game  
13. One catches the other masturbating  
14. Sex toys  
15. Surprise sex  
16. Dry humping  
17. Teasing  
18. In a car  
19. Almost getting caught  
20. Break up/make up sex  
21. Clubbing (as in night club, unless you're really kinky)  
22. Spanking  
23. Dirty talk  
24. Biting  
25. Correcting each other's technique  
26. Not usual clothing/dress up  
27. Inappropriate location  
28. Gags  
29. In the bath/shower  
30. Phone sex  
31. Fully clothed  
32. Skype/web cam sex  
33. Morning sex  
34. Voyeurism  
35. Public/semi public sex  
36. Against the wall  
37. Pain/sensation play  
38. Medical play  
39. Creative sexual positions  
40. Cross-dressing  
41. Spontaneous sex  
42. Double penetration  
43. Bad sex/goes wrong  
44. Casual sex  
45. Pushing boundaries  
46. Unique to the pairing  
47. Bondage  
48. "I love you"  
49. Chair sex  
50. Loud sex/knowing someone can hear  
51. Telling each other a kink and doing them  
52. Lingerie  
53. Mirror  
54. Write a smut fic to each other and reading it to them  
55. In a really dirty place  
56. Food  
57. A third person watches them  
58. Sensory deprivation  
59. Leather and metal  
60. Breathe play  
61. Dom/sub  
62. Comfort sex  
63. Getting caught  
64. Explaining their relationship to someone who didn't know  
65. Fight sex  
66. Outdoors  
67. Threesome/group sex  
68. Filming themselves  
69. Involving a hooker  
70. After an injury  
71. Temperature play  
72. No foreplay  
73. With food  
74. In/by a swimming pool  
75. Inventing a secret sex language to use in public  
76. Smutty/sloppy/dirty sex  
77. Sex toys  
78. Birthday surprise  
79. Calming the other's anger  
80. Coming untouched  
81. Drunk  
82. Humiliation kink  
83. Quickies  
84. Needy, clingy sex  
85. Wake up in the middle of the night and have sex  
86. Really rough sex  
87. No pain, just pleasure  
88. Sex marathon  
89. On a plane  
90. Bizarre kink  
91. In the dark  
92. By the fire  
93. Christmas  
94. Silly, giggly sex  
95. Plugs  
96. While one of them is on the phone  
97. The other's birthday  
98. Restrained sex  
99. Repeating their favourite kink  
100. Rimming


	2. #31 and #36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31: Fully Clothed  
> 36: Against the wall  
> (This chapter is so short- sorry-)

“W-wait Hinata-Kun! This is too sudden!” Hinata pinned Komaeda to the wall of the library. “What? Nobody’s here.” The brunette turned Komaeda over,sticking his hand in the albino’s pants. “you like this,don’t you Komaeda..” Hinata said in a whisper. “quit touching me like t-that..” “What..? Like this?” Hinata shifted his hand up and down Komaeda’s cock,making him moan intensely. “Aaah!~” Hinata chuckled. “What if I..” Hinata bit the albino’s neck and kept stroking Komaeda. “I’m..coming..!” Komaeda wheezed out. “Come for me..” Komaeda cried out in pleasure as the sticky,white,liquid came out of his dick.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not doing some of them. It’s probably because don’t have any ideas-


End file.
